Koridor, Kandang Burung Hantu, dan Hogsmeade
by ficfan91
Summary: Cho Chang naksir seorang cowok sejak sebelum Yule Ball. Harry penasaran dan mencoba mencari tahu, sementara Hermione merasa frustasi dan sebal karena kebodohan seseorang. For ValDay Challenge-nya Danish di Infantrum. Canon-modified. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._

**Summary: **Cho Chang naksir seorang cowok sejak sebelum Yule Ball. Harry penasaran dan mencoba mencari tahu, sementara Hermione merasa frustasi dan sebal karena kebodohan seseorang. One Shot

**Notes:** Sebuah Canon-Modified fic, untuk Valentine Day Challenge di Infantrum. Harry x Cho.

Fic ini panjang sebagai One Shot fic. Disarankan tarik napas dalam-dalam dulu sebelum mulai membaca. Akan ada beberapa paragraf dan kalimat yang kukutip dari Canon. Ini hanyalah sekedar light-toned fic, jangan dianggap terlalu serius._ Enjoy._

* * *

.

**Jumat, 16 Desember 1994**

**Hogwarts**

"_Maukah...maukah kamu ke pesta dansa bersamaku?" tanya Harry. Kenapa wajahnya harus memerah sekarang? Kenapa?_

"_Oh!" kata Cho, wajahnya juga merona merah. "Oh, Harry, maaf sekali," dan dia **kelihatan betul-betul menyesal**. "Aku sudah janji mau pergi dengan orang lain."_

_Ganjil sekali. Sesaat sebelumnya perutnya terasa menggeliat-geliat seperti ular, tetapi mendadak saja sekarang kosong, seolah seluruh isinya terbang keluar._

"_Oh, oke," katanya, "tak apa-apa."_

"_Aku sungguh minta maaf," kata Cho lagi._

"_Tak apa-apa," kata Harry._

_Mereka saling pandang, dan kemudian Cho berkata, "Yah..."_

"_Yeah..." kata Harry._

"_Yuk," kata Cho, wajahnya masih **merah padam**. Dia mulai berjalan pergi._

.

"Dengan siapa kamu pergi ke pesta dansa?" tanya Harry, sebelum dia bisa menahan diri.

"Oh...Cedric," jawab Cho pelan. Dia tidak berbalik badan untuk menatap Harry saat menjawabnya, meskipun dia berhenti berjalan. "Cedric Diggory."

"Oh... Baiklah," kata Harry, mengangguk. Dia berbalik badan untuk pergi.

"Salahku," kata Cho tiba-tiba, sebelum Harry sempat mengambil dua langkah menjauh. Dia berhenti, dan berbalik memandang Cho.

"Er.. Apa?" tanya Harry, bingung.

"Itu salahku," kata Cho, menatap Harry dan berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Ekspresinya cemas, wajahnya masih merona merah. "Pesta dansa tinggal seminggu lagi, dan aku satu-satunya di asrama yang belum mendapatkan pasangan, teman-temanku semuanya sudah punya! Jadi, saat Cedric mengajakku siang tadi, aku... langsung menerimanya."

Harry mengerjap. Rupanya Cho juga belum mendapatkan pasangan, satu-satunya di asramanya. Dia merasa kasihan. Dia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi cewek, satu-satunya yang belum mendapatkan pasangan di waktu-waktu seperti ini, namun dia bisa menebak bahwa rasanya sangatlah tidak enak. Dia saja merasa gelisah, sampai-sampai ujian ramuan tadi siang gagal total, dan itu pun dia masih ditemani Ron sebagai cowok yang belum mendapatkan pasangan untuk dansa. Sedangkan Cho sendirian.

_Tapi..._

"Kok bisa kamu belum mendapatkan pasangan?" tanya Harry.

Cho mendongak, menatapnya dengan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Uh..." _bagaimana mengatakannya?_ "Uh... Kamu 'kan... er..."

Harry menatap mata cokelat Cho yang masih memandanginya dengan bingung, menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Bagus sekali untuk seorang Gryffindor, terus-menerus kehilangan suara di saat-saat seperti ini. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menendang jauh-jauh apapun itu yang sejak awal tadi menggeliat di dalam perutnya.

"Oke. Kamu 'kan... cantik," masa bodoh dengan kata-kata implisit. Frontalitas adalah ciri Gryffindor. "Kamu juga populer, punya banyak teman, dan - kok bisa kamu belum mendapatkan pasangan? Apa tak ada yang mengajakmu sebelum-sebelumnya? Sebelum hari ini, sebelum Cedric dan..." _katakan, bodoh._ "...aku mengajakmu?"

Cho membelalak, matanya yang memang lebih sipit dibandingkan kebanyakan cewek biasa melebar, membuatnya tampak sangat lucu. Sepertinya dia tak menyangka Harry akan begitu frontal dalam berbicara, dan, berpikir lagi, Harry sendiri bahkan ingin berlari ke jendela terdekat dan meloncat ke halaman di bawah.

Akhirnya, Cho mengerjap. Rona merah sudah lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Oh. Itu..." kata Cho, menunduk sedikit. Dia berdeham pelan, kemudian kembali mendongak menatap Harry. "Bukan begitu, Harry. Banyak yang... mengajakku sebelum hari ini, sebagian besar anak-anak Ravenclaw juga, tapi aku menolak semuanya. Aku selalu mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan pergi bersama orang lain. Akhirnya, tiga hari lalu, mereka berhenti. Tak ada lagi yang mengajakku."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit. Dia merasakan kemiripan yang aneh di sini. "Er... kenapa kamu berkata kepada mereka seperti itu? Bukannya sebelum diajak Cedric tadi siang, kamu belum ada pasangan dansa?"

Cho menunduk lagi, rona merah kembali menyelimutinya wajahnya. Harry memandanginya, dia merasa situasi Cho ini mirip dengan seseorang... seseorang yang sudah diajak oleh banyak gadis, banyak anak perempuan, namun semuanya ditolak karena...

Pemahaman datang menghantam Harry seperti serbuan Troll.

"Kamu mau mengajak seseorang pergi ke pesta dansa?" tanya Harry, terperangah. "Ada cowok yang ingin kamu ajak?"

"Tentu saja tak semudah itu, Harry," kata Cho, nadanya berubah menjadi kesal. "Tak semudah itu! Kami para cewek tidak biasa untuk mengajak cowok! Kami tidak biasa untuk mengambil langkah seperti itu, apalagi maju duluan begitu! Aku -"

Cho menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ya, ada seseorang, yang aku ingin pergi ke pesta dansa bersamanya. Tapi aku tak mungkin maju lebih dulu untuk mengajaknya. Jadi aku menunggu, berharap dia ingin pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku juga, dan mengajakku pergi. Tapi..."

Harry memandanginya dalam diam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar Cho bicara sepanjang dan secepat itu. Selama ini dia selalu melihat Cho sebagai tipe pendiam, tenang, dan teratur. Bukan orang yang bisa mendadak mengoceh sebanyak ini.

Harry merasa bahwa sebaiknya dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa yang harus dikatakan?"Er..."

Cho mendongak lagi, menunggu Harry berbicara. Entah kenapa setiap kali Cho mendongak perut Harry selalu terasa menggeliat. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tinggi badan mereka. Selama ini Harry terbiasa menjadi yang paling pendek di kelasnya. Berbicara dengan orang yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek darinya terasa agak ganjil. Ya, pasti itu. "Er... lalu, si 'dia' ini. Si cowok yang kamu bicarakan ini... _Dia_ benar-benar tidak mencoba mengajakmu?"

"Oh, dia..." Cho menggigit bibirnya, lalu menghela napas pelan. "Tak jadi masalah. Aku mengacaukannya. Semua salahku. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Tidak, tidak, itu bukan salahmu!" kata Harry cepat. "Itu... itu salahnya! Ya, itu salah dia!"

Cho mengerjap bingung. "Bagaimana bisa itu salah dia?"

"Ya... Soalnya 'kan - harusnya dia yang mengajakmu lebih dulu! Bukan kamu! Harusnya dia yang memberanikan diri, dan mengajakmu sejak awal pengumuman adanya pesta dansa," kata Harry. _Yeah, seperti aku, harusnya mengajak Cho sejak awal dulu._

Mendadak Cho terkikik. Dia tersenyum geli pada Harry, dan berkata, "Harry, kamu tak tahu siapa _dia_ ini, 'kan. Ya, aku memang kenal dia, dan dia kenal aku, tapi aku tetap tak tahu bagaimana pikiran dia sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalau mungkin saja dia memang tak mau mengajakku sejak awal? Bagaimana kalau dia ingin mengajak cewek lain?"

"Yah_, _er..."_ nah lho_. Harry sama sekali tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dari tadi dia memakai pengandaian bahwa si 'dia' ini juga naksir -_ eh salah _- ingin mengajak Cho ke pesta dansa. Tapi sekarang dilihatnya dari sudut pandang si Cho. Cho tak tahu bagaimana perasaan si 'dia' ini. Jadi...

_Wajar saja ya, si Cho menyalahkan dirinya. Mungkin memang dia yang payah, harusnya dia yang mengajak duluan. Bukan malah menunggu lama, menolak cowok-cowok lain yang mengajaknya, sampai mengacaukannya begitu. Dasar cewek..._

Alih-alih menyuarakan hal tersebut, Harry berkata dengan tegas, "Kupikir itu tetap salah dia. Dia bodoh sekali kalau tak menyadari cewek secantik kamu! Dia 'kan sudah kenal kamu, harusnya dia sadar! Dia yang bodoh, jadi itu semua salah dia, bukan salahmu."

Logikanya terasa terbalik-balik, dan susunan kalimatnya kacau-balau. Harry sendiri merasakannya, tak ada sedikit pun yang masuk akal dalam ucapannya barusan. Bagus sekali. _Sangat bagus._

Karena itulah, dia sangat terkejut saat mendapati Cho tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Trims, Harry," bisik Cho.

"_Well..._ sama-sama?" kata Harry - lebih terdengar seperti kalimat tanya, rasanya. Cho terkikik lagi, dan, setelah beberapa detik, mereka berdua terdiam.

Ya, mereka berdua terdiam. Saling pandang, di tengah koridor kosong tersebut, dengan rona merah di wajah masing-masing. Harry tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi, dia mulai berpikir bahwa sebaiknya dia pergi, namun mendadak Cho berbicara.

"Jadi... bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang mau kamu ajak ke pesta dansa?" tanya Cho.

Harry mengerjap. _Nah lho, ini dia masalahnya_. "Yah, karena kamu... sudah ada _pasangan_," kata Harry, menekankan pada kata 'pasangan', Cho terkikik dan rona merah di wajahnya melebar. "Jadi kupikir aku harus mencari cewek lain untuk kuajak. Kalau masih ada yang kosong, sih..."

Cho memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Bagaimana dengan Hermione Granger? Kamu tidak mengajaknya?"

_Hermione? _"Er... Hermione? Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Dia 'kan _cewek_," kata Cho, terdengar agak geli. "Jadi dia bisa kamu ajak! Dia selalu bersamamu, 'kan. Tadinya kupikir kamu pasti akan mengajak dia ke pesta dansa."

Harry menatapnya dalam diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia paham apa maksud kata-kata Cho. Dia mengeluh.

"Oh, masa' kamu juga percaya dengan artikelnya Skeeter, sih?" tanya Harry.

"Bukan cuma karena artikel itu, Harry," kata Cho. "Selama ini kalian memang terlihat seperti itu. Selalu bersama, kemana-mana tak terpisahkan, sangat akrab..."

"Kami hanya tem -"

Cho menyela Harry, melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tegas. "Hari-hari sebelum tugas pertama, aku dan teman-temanku sering melihat kalian berdua turun ke halaman, berjalan sepanjang tepian danau berdua saja. Kadang kalian berhenti dan duduk bersama. Kesannya kalian berdua -"

"Tidak, dan tidak," kata Harry, menyela Cho. "Tidak. Aku dan Hermione hanya teman. Teman dekat, tak lebih dari itu."

"Jalan-jalan sepanjang tepi danau berdua saja? Di mana temanmu yang satu lagi, si Weasley? Lalu, kalau tak salah, Granger menghampiri tenda juara sebelum tugas pertama dimulai, 'kan? Kutebak dia bertemu denganmu, benar?" tanya Cho, tersenyum.

"Er, ya, oke, dia menghampiri tenda untuk bertemu denganku, yeah," kata Harry, teringat Hermione yang, entah karena impuls apa, melompat dan memeluknya erat-erat pagi itu. "Tapi -" Cho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, membuat Harry buru-buru melanjutkan, "Tapi - itu hanya sebagai teman, sungguh! Dan aku waktu itu sering berjalan berdua saja dengannya, karena Ron sedang... marah denganku! Hanya Hermione yang mau bersamaku saat itu."

Cho mengernyit kecil. "Marah kenapa?"

"Er, tak masalah. Cuma kesalahpahaman kecil. Tapi, intinya," kata Harry, mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya, "aku dan Hermione hanya teman. Titik."

Cho mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan gaya 'masa-sih?' tapi dia tak menyanggah Harry. Dia tersenyum lagi, lalu berkata, "Kalau kamu bilang begitu, baiklah. Tapi tetap, kamu sebaiknya mencoba mengajaknya, Harry. Siapa tahu belum ada yang mengajaknya, dan dia mau denganmu."

"Er... Tapi -" Harry mengacak rambutnya, merasa bingung dan khawatir sekarang. "Tapi... Bukannya kalau aku datang ke pesta dansa bersamanya, itu malah akan membuat gosip itu makin gawat?"

Cho mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, daripada kamu tak mendapatkan pasangan, 'kan," dia nyengir. Pertama kalinya Harry melihatnya nyengir, dan itu membuat perutnya melakukan _tap dance_._ Hebat._ Pada saat seperti ini pula. "Meskipun, kalau kamu tidak mau, kamu masih bisa mengajak anak-anak perempuan kelas bawah. Pasti banyak dari mereka yang belum diajak ke pesta dansa. Mau kucarikan? Anak-anak Ravenclaw kelas dua dan tiga masih banyak yang kosong kok."

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku -" dicarikan pasangan dansa oleh cewek yang _tadinya_ ingin dia ajak ke pesta dansa terasa sangat aneh baginya. "- aku akan... mencoba mengajak Hermione dulu. Ya, siapa tahu dia masih kosong dan mau bersamaku. Lalu, er..."

Harry menggaruk kepalanya lagi dengan bingung. Apa lagi yang harus dia katakan? "Er... oke, kupikir itu saja."

"Ya," bisik Cho. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, membuatnya kembali berseri-seri. "Ya, Harry. Semoga berhasil. Kalau butuh bantuan, bilang saja."

"Yeah," jawab Harry, tersenyum kepadanya - _akhirnya._ "Yeah, dan... sori sudah menyita waktumu cukup lama."

"Tak apa-apa. Dan sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," kata Cho.

"_Well_... sama-sama deh," kata Harry. Cho nyengir lagi, dan mengangguk.

"Yuk. _Bye _Harry," kata Cho, melambai padanya kemudian pergi.

Harry memandanginya menjauh. Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu berbalik badan.

Dia memiliki target baru sekarang.

-XXXXXXX-

Jam pelajaran sudah usai, jam makan malam belum tiba. Berarti kemungkinannya hanya ada satu tempat di mana Hermione berada saat ini.

Harry masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan cepat, langkah-langkah kakinya yang berisik membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan mencela dari Madam Pince. Tapi Harry tak peduli. Dia berjalan melewati beberapa rak, ke meja di mana biasanya dia dan Hermione duduk. Benar saja, Hermione ada di sana, tiga buku tebal di atas mejanya dan selembar perkamen di hadapannya. Namun dia ternyata tak sendiri.

Viktor Krum duduk di sebelahnya, dan dia tak tampak sedang membaca buku ataupun belajar. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Hermione.

Harry mengernyit.

Dia menutup matanya sesaat, lalu membukanya lagi. Tidak. Tak salah.

Hermione sedang mengobrol berbisik dengan Viktor Krum, dan dari ekspresinya, tampak dia cukup bersemangat. Dia berbicara dengan cepat, sementara Viktor menjawab setiap beberapa kata, keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain...

Harry masih mengernyit. Hari yang aneh, benar-benar hari yang aneh.

Hermione akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia dan Krum kedatangan tamu. Dia menoleh, dan, melihat Harry berdiri di depan mereka, ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat.

"Harry!" kata Hermione kaget.

Harry mengangguk, masih mengernyit bingung akan keadaan di depannya ini. Krum mendongak, memandang Harry juga. Ekspresinya berubah, salah mengartikan kernyitan di dahi Harry. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan.

Hermione menoleh ke Krum dengan pandangan cemas, membisikkan sesuatu juga, yang dibalas dengan bisikan lagi. Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu Krum berdiri, mengangguk pada Hermione dan berjalan meninggalkan meja.

"Potter," ujar Krum dengan suara gerutu khasnya. Harry memandanginya, namun tidak sempat menjawab - karena begitu Krum cukup dekat dengannya, mendadak dia memancarkan seringai yang mengingatkan Harry akan Malfoy. Seringai penuh kemenangan dan mengejek.

Harry menganga, sementara Krum melewatinya dan terus berjalan menjauh. Dia memandangi punggung Krum hingga yang bersangkutan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kemudian Harry menoleh kepada Hermione, yang tampak gelisah dan salah tingkah. Wajahnya merona merah, sesuatu yang sangat jarang Harry lihat dari sahabatnya itu. Dia berjalan ke mejanya, menarik kursi dari meja sebelah, lalu duduk di hadapan Hermione.

Hermione masih tampak gelisah, berusaha tidak menatap Harry. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang mencakup semuanya:

"Mau jelaskan?"

Menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, akhirnya Hermione mendongak dan menatap Harry. Dia menjawab dengan suara rendah, "Viktor mengajakku bicara. Kami mengobrol."

_Viktor? _"Aku tak tahu kamu cukup akrab dengannya untuk menyebut dia dengan nama depan. Sejak kapan?" tanya Harry.

"Sejak... oh, baiklah," kata Hermione, menggeleng-geleng. "Tiga hari lalu, dia menghampiriku di sini. Dia bilang ingin bicara denganku, penting, katanya. Aku agak was-was, tapi kukira dia cuma ingin bertanya soal pelajaran - dia membawa buku tebal saat itu - jadi aku mengiyakan, dan mendadak, dia..."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, menatap Harry dengan agak khawatir. Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya?"

"Dia mengajakku ke pesta dansa."

Hening.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, otak Harry macet, roda gigi yang menggerakkannya tersangkut, copot, dan...

Harry menganga.

"Oke," ujar Harry, pelan dan perlahan. "Oke, itu baru..." _apa kata yang tepat? _"Wow."

Kini Hermione tampak lebih gelisah dari sebelumnya. "Kumohon, Harry, maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu sama sekali! Viktor memintaku merahasiakannya! Dia bilang, kalau sampai berita kami pergi ke pesta dansa bersama menyebar, akan berbahaya untukku! Dan kupikir juga masuk akal, soalnya -"

"Hermione, tenang," kata Harry, mengangkat tangannya. "Tenang, tarik napas."

"Ya, aku..." Hermione menghela napas panjang-panjang. "Aku tetap minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tak merahasiakannya darimu."

"Tak apa-apa. Kamu berhak... menyimpan rahasiamu sendiri, Hermione," kata Harry, tersenyum kecil. Hermione tersenyum balik padanya, ekspresinya lega.

Harry mendengus pelan, dan berkata, "Kamu diajak ke pesta dansa oleh Viktor Krum. Itu benar-benar..."

"Jangankan kamu, aku saja nyaris tak bisa percaya," kata Hermione. "Maksudku - entah dari mana, mendadak dia datang, dan... mengajakku, meminta berkenalan..."

"Dia tampak sangat ramah padamu," ujar Harry, teringat bagaimana Krum tadi berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu. Ya, ramah...

_Tapi -_

Wajah Ron muncul di kepala Harry, dan dia mendengus pelan. Mendongak kepada Hermione, Harry bertanya, "Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Ron, ya?"

"Oh, aku tak tahu," gumam Hermione sebal. "Mungkin dia tak akan begitu peduli."

"Atau mungkin dia akan cemburu," gumam Harry. Melihat Hermione membelalak padanya, Harry buru-buru menambahkan, "Kamu tahu dia fans Krum. Mungkin dia malah ingin berdansa dengannya."

"Oh, ha ha..." Hermione tertawa. Berdua, mereka tertawa pelan selama beberapa saat, berusaha agar tak kedengaran oleh Madam Pince. Kemudian, Hermione mendongak, menghela napas pelan dan berkata,

"Terima kasih, Harry."

"Sama-sama."

Hermione menatap Harry, yang menatapnya balik. Mereka saling pandang. Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa, mungkin dia seharusnya pergi keluar dari sini - tampaknya Hermione mau belajar lagi. Dia baru berpikir untuk berdiri, ketika Hermione mendadak bertanya,

"Omong-omong, kenapa kamu ke sini, Harry? Ada apa?"

Harry mengerjap. Nah lho. _Kenapa dia ke sini ya? Kenapa... ke sini..._

Dan, jawabannya datang ke kepalanya, kali ini bukan lagi seperti serbuan Troll melainkan laksana serangan balatentara Uruk. Dia mengeluh keras-keras, dan membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke meja.

"Sssh!" desis Madam Pince, delapan meter dari mereka. Hermione buru-buru mengangguk pada beliau, kemudian menoleh kembali kepada sahabatnya yang terpuruk di atas meja tersebut.

"Harry? Ada masalah?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, ada," gumam Harry tak jelas, masih terpuruk. "Dan cukup besar."

"Masalah apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tanya Hermione, sangat khawatir sekarang. _Apakah mengenai tugas Triwizard?_

"Mmm-hmm," gumam Harry. Dia mempertimbangkan sejenak. Tak akan ada ruginya sekarang bercerita. Jadi, dia menegakkan diri, merapikan rambut dan kacamatanya, dan berkata,

"Ya, ada masalah besar. Mengenai pesta dansa natal."

"Oh," kata Hermione. Dia diam sejenak, berpikir. Kemudian, Hermione melanjutkan, "Kamu sudah mencoba mengajak seseorang?"

"Sudah," jawab Harry lemah.

"Cho Chang?" tanya Hermione.

"Mmm-hmm." Harry tak bertanya bagaimana Hermione bisa tahu.

"Dan dia ternyata sudah punya... pasangan?"

"Yeah," jawab Harry.

"Oh, Harry, aku turut menyesal," kata Hermione, meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku yang salah, Hermione," kata Harry, mengangkat bahunya. "Selalu terlambat."

"_Well_..." Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Kamu datang ke sini untuk bercerita ini? Atau..."

Pemahaman menyambar Hermione. "Jangan-jangan -"

"Ya, aku ke sini karena tadinya mau mengajakmu ke pesta dansa. Tapi karena ternyata kamu sudah diajak Krum..."

"Tuhan," bisik Hermione, meringis kecil. "Ya ampun, Harry. Aku - astaga..." bisik Hermione, sangat menyesal dan bersimpati akan nasib sahabatnya yang malang.

"Tak apa, lagi-lagi aku yang salah," Harry nyengir lemah kepadanya. "Baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku sadar bahwa kamu juga _bisa kuajak_ ke pesta dansa."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya perlahan sembari tersenyum kecil. "Bahwa aku ternyata _cewek_?"

"Ya, itu dia, maafkan aku," kata Harry buru-buru, namun Hermione tidak tampak marah. Hermione masih tersenyum, dan itu membuat Harry lega. Dia menghela napas.

"Kalau Cho tidak memberi saran padaku mengenai kamu, aku mungkin tak akan sadar sampai entah kapan," ujar Harry pelan.

Hermione mengerjap. "Cho memberi saran padamu?" dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke Harry, merasa agak bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Uh... jadi begini ceritanya..." Harry mendekatkan kepalanya juga, dan mulai menceritakan dengan rinci mengenai percakapannya dengan Cho sore tadi.

.

.

"...begitu, dan kemudian dia pergi. Aku juga pergi, langsung ke sini mencarimu, Hermione. Hermione?"

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, entah sejak kapan. Harry memandanginya dalam diam, merasa sangat bingung. _Ada apa?_

"Er... ada apa? Apakah..." hanya beberapa kali Harry pernah melihat Hermione seperti ini, dan dia merasa perutnya menjadi mulas memikirkan saat-saat dulu ini terjadi. "...er... apa menurutmu aku tadi mengatakan hal yang sangat bodoh pada Cho? Bahwa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Tidak, Harry," gumam Hermione dari balik tangannya. "Tidak. Semua yang kamu ucapkan padanya benar, terutama mengenai si 'dia' itu."

"Ya, benar 'kan? Aku juga berpikir begitu," kata Harry sungguh-sungguh. "Cowok itu bodoh sekali! _Dia_ sudah kenal dengan Cho, dan Cho sudah kenal dengannya. Bisa dianggap minimal mereka berdua itu teman, benar? Dia bodoh sekali tak menyadari ada cewek secakep Cho! Bodoh sekali dia, tidak ingin mengajak Cho ke pesta dansa! Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah mengajak Cho sejak awal!"

"_Dia _pengecut," gumam Hermione.

"Ya, 'dia' ini pengecut," kata Harry, setuju sepenuhnya. Kemudian, berpikir sejenak, dia menambahkan, "Dan bodoh pula."

"Mmm-hmm. Sangat bodoh," jawab Hermione, masih menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Harry merasa semakin bingung. Dia tidak salah apapun, 'kan? Kenapa Hermione masih bersikap seperti ini? Menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, seolah _tak tahan menghadapi segala kebodohan_ yang ada di hadapannya? Apakah Hermione sangat sebal karena mendengar cerita mengenai kebodohan si 'dia'?

Harry tak mengerti, dan memutuskan untuk tak perlu memikirkannya. Banyak hal lain yang lebih penting, seperti misalnya -

"Jadi aku masih harus mencari pasangan dansa," keluh Harry. Dia memijat-mijat dahinya, merasa sakit kepala. "Urusan pesta dansa ini rumit."

Hermione mengintip dari antara jari-jarinya, memandangi Harry yang tampak pusing dan lemas. Rasa simpati kembali, dan dia berpikir sejenak.

Akhirnya, Hermione menurunkan tangannya, menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dia kemudian mulai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Harry mendongak melihatnya beres-beres, lalu duduk lebih tegak.

"Mau balik?" tanya Harry.

"Ya. Aku mau makan malam di bawah, mungkin Ron sudah ada di sana," kata Hermione. "Ikut?"

"Oke," kata Harry, berdiri juga dan membantu Hermione, mengambil buku yang paling besar dan membawanya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, menuruni tangga menuju ke Aula Besar.

"Ron sudah dapat pasangan belum ya," ujar Harry pelan.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Dengan pilihan cewek yang mau dia ajak? _Cewek tercantik yang bisa dia temui, meskipun sangat menyebalkan?_ Oh, aku yakin dia sudah dapat banyak," jawabnya sinis.

Harry meringis dalam hati. "Yeah... er... Ron tak bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkan itu, Hermione. Dia cuma tak berpikir panjang."

"Ha! Ya, semoga saja dia sudah dapat," kata Hermione, menggeleng sebal. Harry meringis dalam hati, dan memilih untuk diam saja. Dia tak mau meladeni Hermione yang sedang emosi.

Begitu mereka sudah mencapai lantai dasar, Hermione berkata, "Oh, dan Harry, kalau tak salah Parvati belum dapat pasangan juga. Kamu sudah coba ajak dia?"

"Belum. Aku baru mengajak Cho dan kamu," jawab Harry. "Benarkah dia belum dapat?"

"Kita tanya saja langsung. Itu dia Parvati," kata Hermione, menunjuk ke meja Gryffindor, di mana Parvati dan Lavender sedang makan.

"Untung sekali," kata Harry. Berdua, mereka berjalan ke sana bersama-sama.

-XXXXXXX-

**Oktober 1995**

**Kandang Burung Hantu, Hogwarts**

_"_  
_...kamu tak memesan bom kotoran, 'kan?" tanya Cho._

_"_  
_Tidak," jawab Harry sungguh-sungguh._

_"_  
_Kenapa dia mengira kamu memesannya, ya?" ujarnya seraya berjalan ke jendela. Harry mengangkat bahunya._

_"_  
_Entahlah..."_

"Entahlah... Kupikir harusnya dia mencari Fred dan George dalam hal-hal seperti ini," kata Harry. Mereka berdua tertawa. Setelah melepaskan burung hantunya, Cho menoleh kepada Harry lagi.

"Mau ke Aula Besar? Sarapan?" tanya Cho.

"Yeah," jawab Harry, mengangguk. Cho tersenyum, dan berdua, mereka menuruni kandang burung hantu, keluar ke udara hari sabtu pagi yang cerah dan sejuk.

Tampak jelas bahwa perjalanan mereka dari kastil ke kandang burung hantu, lalu kembali lagi ke kastil benar-benar memakan waktu cukup lama. Harry ingat bahwa tadi saat dia berjalan ke sini semuanya masih sepi, belum ada satu murid pun. Sekarang, koridor sudah mulai terisi oleh anak-anak yang berjalan ke arah Aula Besar, jam sarapan sudah tiba.

Saat mereka melalui koridor barat, jalan terdekat menuju Aula Besar, mereka melihat beberapa anak Hufflepuff keluar dari koridor di depan mereka. Semuanya berjalan ke arah yang sama. Awalnya Harry tak begitu memedulikan mereka, namun mendadak dia melihat Cedric.

Yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang cewek Hufflepuff, tampaknya keduanya sedang mengobrol seru.

Anak-anak Hufflepuff tersebut, termasuk Cedric, berjalan di depan mereka dalam jarak sepuluh meter lebih. Tampaknya mereka tak menyadari adanya Harry dan Cho di belakangnya. Harry meringis kecil, karena Cedric dan si cewek Hufflepuff berjalan di paling belakang. Dia mengerling ke Cho.

"Tak apa-apa," kata Cho, sebelum Harry sempat berkata apapun.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Harry pelan. Dia bahkan sudah berpikir untuk mengajak Cho lewat koridor lain saja, daripada harus menyaksikan hal itu sepanjang perjalanan menuju Aula Besar - yang, notabene, masih cukup jauh.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, Harry," kata Cho, tersenyum.

Harry mengangguk pelan, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Cedric meraih tempat kedua di turnamen setelah Harry, yang berhasil memenangkannya dengan spektakuler: berhasil lolos lagi dari Voldemort. Harry mencapai bagian tengah _Maze _paling pertama, entah karena mendapatkan dorongan kekuatan apa - mungkin karena sebelum masuk dia sempat melihat wajah Cho yang melambai-lambai menyemangatinya dari kursi penonton - dan mendapati Piala adalah Portkey, yang membawanya ke tempat Voldemort dibangkitkan kembali. Mereka berduel, dan, karena sihir inti kembar tongkat mereka, Harry berhasil lolos. Utuh-utuh.

Segera setelah semua kehebohan, diantaranya berita yang dibawa Harry, yaitu bahwa Voldemort telah kembali, serta fakta bahwa ternyata selama ini Mad-Eye Moody yang mengajar mereka adalah Pelahap Maut bernama Crouch Jr. (yang, sayangnya, tak dapat dibawa ke Azkaban - dia tewas dikecup Dementor yang dibawa oleh Fudge ke dalam kastil) berangsur-angsur mereda, barulah berita lain mulai meresap dan dicerna oleh semua orang. Murid-murid Hogwarts sangat senang karena kedua juara mereka menempati posisi pertama dan kedua. Pesta luar biasa diadakan di akhir tahun, dalam rangka untuk memberi "Selamat pada juara Triwizard" dan "Peningkatan moral serta semangat, penyatuan untuk menghadapi tahun yang gelap di depan." Dalam sekejap Harry dan Cedric menjadi pusat perhatian, popularitas mereka meningkat drastis.

Karena itulah, begitu Cho dan Cedric putus beberapa jam sebelum kereta berangkat, seluruh sekolah langsung tahu.

Harry dan Cho telah menjalin semacam pertemanan yang masih terasa ganjil (bagi Harry, karena dia masih saja merasa perutnya tak enak setiap kali bertemu dengan Cho) sejak perbincangan cukup panjang yang mereka berdua lakukan di koridor waktu itu. Setiap mereka berpapasan di koridor mereka akan saling sapa, bertukar anggukan, senyum, dan sebagainya. Sesekali mereka akan berbicara sebentar kalau bertemu di perpustakaan, walau sekedar bertanya "Apa kabar?" dan menjawab "Baik".

Karena itulah, tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang berspekulasi habis-habisan mengenai alasan putus keduanya, Harry bisa langsung menebak sedikit apa penyebabnya.

Cho masih mengharap akan si _'dia' _yang dulu mereka bicarakan di koridor saat itu.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah putusnya Cedric dengan Cho. Pertama: beberapa cowok, yang sejak dulu sudah menjadi fans-nya, nekat menyatakan cinta pada Cho, berharap untuk menjadi pacarnya menggantikan Cedric. Beberapa, termasuk Michael Corner (yang saat itu sedang memacari Ginny) sampai memutuskan pacar mereka demi Cho. Harry sebenarnya mau saja memberi mereka saran untuk tidak usah mencoba, namun dia tak melakukannya - biar mereka mendengar sendiri dari Cho. Ya, biar Cho sendiri juga yang menolak mereka semua.

Yang kedua, terima kasih kepada _Daily_ _Prophet_ dan kementrian yang telah menghancurkan namanya habis-habisan sepanjang musim panas, lingkaran teman Harry semakin kecil. Hanya beberapa orang percaya padanya, hanya sedikit anak yang masih mau berada di dekatnya dan menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa _mereka teman Harry Potter_ tanpa ragu-ragu. Itulah sebabnya dia juga semakin akrab dengan Cho, yang notabene merupakan satu dari segelintir anak tidak ragu untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Yang lainnya adalah Hermione, Ron, dan seluruh Weasley - yang bisa Harry mengerti: mereka semua sahabatnya dan sudah sangat dekat dengannya seperti keluarga sejak lama - serta anak Ravenclaw eksentrik yang bernama Luna Lovegood.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam selama beberapa menit, sengaja melambatkan langkah agar anak-anak Hufflepuff di depan menjauh dari mereka. Beberapa anak lagi melewati mereka dengan agak tergesa-gesa, hingga akhirnya koridor tempat mereka berjalan sepi.

"Jadi," kata Harry, merasa aman untuk bicara.

"Ya?"

"Kamu memang masih mengharap... _di__a_ ya?"

Ekspresi Cho berubah menjadi aneh. Dia tampak sedih, kesal, sekaligus pasrah bersamaan. "Ya, sebenarnya ya..."

"Yah..." _tanyakan saja ya ah. _"Kenapa?"

Cho tersenyum sedih. "Dia akhir-akhir ini semakin akrab denganku. Dia teman yang sangat baik. Aku tak bisa melepaskan harapanku begitu saja - tadinya kupikir bisa, tapi ternyata..."

Dia mendengus, dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menyedihkan, ya?"

"Er... Pendapatku masih tidak berubah dari yang dulu," kata Harry. "Menurutku _dia_ yang bodoh."

Cho tertawa pelan, membuat Harry merasa lega. Dia sebenarnya tak bermaksud bergurau, tapi setidaknya Cho meninggalkan ekspresi sedihnya. Itu membuatnya merasa bahagia, melihat Cho terhibur.

Tentu saja, itu juga membuat perutnya melakukan senam aerobik, tapi Harry menyimpan itu dalam-dalam untuk dirinya sendiri. Sesuai nasihat Hermione di awal tahun ajaran ini:

_"Cobalah bersikap biasa di depannya, Harry. Konyol kalau setiap kali kamu bertemu dengannya kamu bersikap seperti bubur."_

_"Tapi - bagaimana caranya, Hermione?"_

_"Begini saja," kata Hermione, tampak nyaris kehabisan kesabaran. "Harry James Potter, kamu tak punya harapan dengannya."_

_Harry menganga. "Apa?"_

_"Kamu dengar aku. Tak ada harapan untukmu," ujar Hermione, dengan pelan dan jelas. Harry semakin menganga kepadanya. "Ayolah! Akui saja! Kamu sendiri bilang, Cho mungkin memutuskan Cedric karena dia masih mengharap si dia itu!"_

_"Ah... Iya juga, ya," kata Harry pelan._

_"Ya. Jadi, bersikaplah sebagai teman yang baik, dukung dia. Kalian sudah berteman dengan cukup lumayan kan sekarang. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika kalian bisa jadi lebih dekat. Setidaknya sampai kamu sadar."_

_"Sadar akan apa?"_

_"Lupakan."_

Mereka sudah nyaris mencapai Aula Besar. Lebih banyak lagi anak-anak di koridor, bergabung ke tangga yang turun menuju lantai dasar. Harry merasa ini kesempatan terakhirnya, maka dia menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin sudah seharusnya sejak dulu dia tanyakan. Gila, gawat, dan jelas-jelas melanggar petuah-petuah Hermione, namun tak ada salahnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya _dia _ini?"

Cho menoleh memandangnya, matanya melebar sedikit. Tampaknya dia kaget diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu, dan Harry tak menyalahkannya. Dia juga mungkin akan bereaksi sama jika mendadak seseorang bertanya kepadanya siapa yang dia taksir.

Senyum Cho kembali, dan sialnya, kali ini senyumnya tampak sedih lagi. Perut Harry terasa mulas, namun belum sempat dia menarik pertanyaannya, Cho menjawab, "Kamu mengenalnya, Harry."

Harry berhenti di kalimat tersebut. "Aku mengenalnya?"

"Ya," jawab Cho, masih tersenyum sedih. Dia juga berhenti berjalan, mereka berdua kini berdiri di tangga sementara anak-anak lain melewati mereka.

"Cukup... kenalkah? Maksudku - apakah kami cukup dekat?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, aku tak tahu seberapa _kenal_ kamu dengan dia, tapi yang jelas kalian sangat dekat," jawab Cho.

Cowok, yang sangat dekat dengannya, dan dia kenal. Hanya ada satu nama yang muncul di kepala Harry, dan itu membuat perutnya terasa anjlok beberapa ribu meter ke bawah.

"Ron," bisik Harry penuh horor.

Cho tertawa lepas-lepas, membuat Harry mengerjap bingung. Ekspresinya berubah drastis, dari sedih ke geli habis-habisan seperti sekarang. Harry menggaruk kepalanya, merasa malu sekaligus geli juga kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Er... salah?"

Meredakan tawanya, Cho memasang senyum jail. "Salah, Harry. Tapi sudah sangat nyaris."

_Nyaris! _"Tu-tunggu! Hanya ada sedikit cowok yang sangat dekat denganku! Er... Fred? George?"

"Tebakannya nanti saja, Harry," kata Cho, menariknya ke bawah. "Yuk, kita makan pagi dulu. Aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang."

Harry mengangguk, mengikutinya menuruni tangga memasuki Aula Besar. Mereka berpisah di pintu depan: Cho berjalan ke meja Ravenclaw dengan masih tersenyum geli, membuat Harry berjalan ke meja Gryffindor dengan sangat bingung.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dia menceritakan semua yang baru saja dia bicarakan dengan Cho ke Hermione. Dia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi Hermione menepukkan tangan ke wajahnya, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan tampak sangat frustasi.

Terkadang cewek sangat sulit untuk dimengerti.

-XXXXXXX-

**Jumat, 16 Februari 1996**

**Hogwarts**

"...ya, benar. Dan untunglah baunya bisa hilang," kata Harry, nyengir lebar.

"Yeah, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa satu sekolah ini gempar," kata Cho, tertawa.

Mereka berdua baru saja kembali dari liburan natal masing-masing, dan sedang bertukar cerita. Dari yang diceritakan oleh Cho, tampaknya liburannya menyenangkan: pergi ke Perancis bersama keluarganya, yang kebetulan memiliki keluarga di sana. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia juga mengunjungi rumah kenalannya yang dari Beauxbatons, dan menghabiskan banyak waktu di sana.

Harry senang Cho setidaknya mendapatkan liburan yang bagus. Tidak seperti dia, yang menghabiskannya sepenuhnya di Grimmauld Place. Kejadian diserangnya Mr Weasley tidak membuat liburan menjadi enak untuk siapapun - baik bagi keluarga Weasley, maupun baginya. Belum lagi dengan segala hal yang dia dengar. Terutama berita bahwa Voldemort entah bagaimana bisa memasuki kepalanya. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman di Grimmauld Place selama beberapa hari, sampai akhirnya Hermione datang dan berhasil membujuknya untuk bicara.

Selain Hermione, satu-satunya faktor lain yang berhasil membuat liburannya kemarin lebih baik hanyalah Sirius. Menyenangkan sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama walinya. Membicarakan banyak hal, mendengarkan cerita-cerita mengenai masa lalu, bergurau mengenai masa-masa bahagia, tahun-tahun Marauders yang tak terlupakan di Hogwarts.

Sekali dua kali Sirius akan menanyai mengenai 'siapa cewek yang kamu suka', namun Harry selalu berhasil berkelit.

Harry telah berhasil menjalin pertemanan yang cukup stabil dengan Cho. Mereka semakin akrab sepanjang beberapa bulan terakhir, terutama berkat adanya Laskar Dumbledore. Ron masih tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana Harry dan Cho bisa akrab, namun dia tak tampak begitu keberatan. Dia malah bisa mengobrol dengan Cho juga, sehingga kadang mereka bertiga mengobrol mengenai Quidditch bersama (meskipun biasanya berakhir dengan debat seru antara Ron dengan Cho, mengenai Tornados vs Canons). Hermione, yang dari awal sudah mengerti bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa berteman dan akrab, memilih untuk diam dan menyimpannya sebagai rahasia, sembari seperti biasa menjadi seorang pendengar setia tiap kali Harry bercerita padanya mengenai Cho.

Karena itulah, dengan keadaan seperti ini, Harry tak ingin mengubahnya dalam waktu dekat. Dia senang bisa dekat dengan Cho, dan tampaknya Cho juga. Tak perlu macam-macam.

"Yah, itu dulu. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Harry berkata.

Cho mengangguk, tersenyum. Namun, sebelum Harry sempat berbalik badan, Cho memanggilnya.

"Harry?"

"Ya?" Harry berhenti, menoleh kepadanya.

"Cuma penasaran. Valentine kemarin, kamu memberi cokelat pada seseorang tidak?" tanya Cho.

Harry mengangkat alisnya. Cho menirunya, dia tersenyum dan tampak penasaran.

Hari Valentine, tanggal 14 Februari, jatuh pada hari Rabu kemarin. Kalau boleh jujur, Harry sebenarnya ingin sekali memberi cokelat ke Cho - terinspirasi dari Dean yang memberi cokelat dalam jumlah besar ke Ginny - namun dia tahu, bahwa dia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Tidak, aku tak memberi cokelat ke siapa pun," kata Harry, tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku tak dapat dari siapapun juga, sebagai tambahan. Tidak sepertimu, yang dapat satu kuali dari banyak cowok."

Cho tertawa merdu. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya dari wajahnya, mendongak dengan senyum yang khas. "Aku bukan mau pamer, tahu. Cuma penasaran, kukira kamu memberi kepada seseorang, seperti Hermione atau -"

Harry mengeluh, dan Cho tertawa lagi. "Aku cuma bercanda, Harry. Bercanda!"

"Ya, ya. Aku bosan harus menjelaskan hal yang sama berulang-ulang," kata Harry, mengacak rambutnya.

"Oke, damai," kata Cho, nyengir. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya lagi, lalu berkata, "Hei, besok Sabtu aku mau ke Hogsmeade."

Harry mengangguk. "Ya?"

"_Well_... Marietta punya teman kencan, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku yang lain, jadi..." Cho mengangkat bahunya. "Mau ikut denganku?"

"Menemanimu?" tanya Harry, nyengir. "Semacam... apa? Kita kencan, begitu?"

Cho tertawa kecil. "Boleh saja, Mr Potter. Tapi serius, mau ikut tidak? Aku agak... tidak enak jalan sendiri. Kecuali kamu ada janji, atau mungkin kamu mau ke sana bersama Ron dan Hermione, khusus kalian bertiga saja? Kalau itu, tak apa-apa."

Harry mengernyit, berpikir sejenak. Seingatnya, besok Tim Quidditch Gryffindor akan mengadakan latihan dari pagi, yang berarti Ron tak akan bisa ikut ke Hogsmeade. Hermione... _Well_, dia bisa memintanya untuk tak ikut. Ini kesempatan untuk dia dan Cho akhirnya bisa berduaan, 'kan? Kapan lagi bisa ada kesempatan sebagus ini? Oke, Cho mengajaknya untuk sekedar menemaninya, tapi, hei, siapa tahu 'kan -

Kesadarannya kembali, dan Harry buru-buru menendang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Tidaklah bagus mencoba mengambil kesempatan dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ron besok ada latihan Quidditch, jadi dia tak bisa ke Hogsmeade. Sedangkan Hermione tak ada kegiatan," jawab Harry.

"Oh, oke. Kamu mau jalan bersama Hermione," kata Cho, mengangguk.

"Bukan, bukan begitu," kata Harry. "Aku berpikir untuk mengajak Hermione jalan bersama-sama. Jadi, kita bisa bertiga. Bagus begitu, 'kan? Semakin banyak teman, semakin baik?"

"Ide bagus," kata Cho, nyengir. "_Well_, kalau begitu... besok pagi, di Aula Depan?"

"Yeah. Aku akan memberitahu Hermione."

"Siapa tahu Ron juga bisa ikut," tambah Cho.

"Dengan Angelina sebagai kapten tim? Akan sangat sulit," kata Harry, mengingat bagaimana tekad Angelina untuk memenangkan turnamen ini nyaris dua kali tekad Wood yang biasanya.

Cho tertawa, dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tak ada salahnya berdoa, 'kan?"

"Ya, tak ada salah," jawab Harry, setuju sepenuhnya. "_Well_, sampai besok pagi, Cho. Aku pergi dulu. _Bye!"_

"Oke. _Bye._"

-XXXXXXX-

**Sabtu, 17 Februari 1996**

**Hogwarts & Hogsmeade**

.

"_Sori Harry, tapi ini penting sekali... Maukah kamu ke Three Broomsticks siang ini? Kamu juga bisa mengajak Cho sekalian..."_

"_Entahlah, Hermione. Memangnya ada apa, sih?"_

"_Oh, kamu akan lihat nanti. Kumohon, bisa ya."_

"_Ya, baiklah..."_

"Oh, dan Harry?"

"Ya?"

Hermione mengernyit, berpikir sejenak tentang bagaimana sebaiknya mengatakan hal ini. Harry menatapnya, menunggunya mengatakan apapun itu, sampai merasa agak bingung karena ekspresi Hermione tak seperti biasanya.

"Harry, kudoakan kencanmu berjalan bagus," kata Hermione.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kukira ini bukan kencan. Cho sendiri yang bilang begitu..."

"Aku selalu berharap kebodohanmu itu suatu hari bisa berkurang sedikit, Harry," kata Hermione frustasi. "Tapi sepertinya harapanku sia-sia. Kamu bahkan lebih parah daripada Ron."

"Apa maksud -"

"Sudah, semoga kamu bisa cepat menyadarinya! Aku heran bagaimana Cho bisa bertahan selama ini..." gerutu Hermione, mendorong Harry. "Sana, pergi!"

"Er, ya, oke," kata Harry, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Hermione. Dia bangun dari kursinya, dan baru mengambil dua langkah ketika dia teringat sesuatu. Dia berhenti, berbalik lalu berjalan kembali ke Hermione lagi.

"Hermione?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah... Beres belum?" tanya Harry, mengayunkan tangannya ke tubuhnya - ke penampilannya pagi ini.

Sweater hijau tua sederhana, celana jins bekas Dudley yang dia permak habis-habisan dengan sihir, dan sepatu kets yang usang. Secara garis besar, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti hanya akan mengatakan bahwa gayanya terlalu _biasa_. Namun setidaknya Harry sudah berusaha, walaupun dia tahu bahwa hari ini bukan kencan. _Tapi, hei! Cowok boleh berharap, 'kan?_

Hermione melotot galak ke Harry. Tak heran, pagi ini sudah keempat kalinya Harry bertanya seperti itu padanya. Habis, mau tanya ke siapa lagi? Ron sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali! Lalu, karena Harry tak pernah mau menghadapi Hermione yang sedang emosional (apalagi sebelum jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade), maka dia buru-buru berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat keluar dari Aula Besar.

Cho sudah menunggunya di Aula Depan. Dengan sweater birunya, rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda dan senyumnya yang biasa, penampilannya yang sederhana justru membuatnya semakin manis. Harry tersenyum balik kepadanya, mengabaikan perutnya yang jungkir balik seperti biasa.

"Mana Hermione? Dia tidak ikut?" tanya Cho.

"Dia bilang ada urusan. Tapi dia tadi juga memintaku untuk ke _Three Broomsticks _siang ini, sekalian sama kamu. Mau tidak?"

"Oh, oke," kata Cho, mengangguk. Masih tersenyum, dia mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Jadi? Mau jalan sekarang?"

"Ya, ayo," kata Harry, nyengir. Mereka berjalan keluar dari Aula Depan ke udara terbuka musim semi.

.

.

Jarak dari kastil ke Hogsmeade sebenarnya bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, setiap murid yang mau rekreasi ke desa tersebut harus berjalan sepanjang tepian danau hingga ke hulu sungai yang mengalir ke selatan. Di sana, barulah mereka bisa mulai menelusuri jalan setapak yang biasa dilalui oleh kereta-kereta tak berkuda setiap awal tahun ajaran untuk membawa murid-murid dari stasiun ke kastil.

Jalan setapak tersebut hari ini cukup ramai. Anak-anak berjalan ke Hogsmeade, semuanya ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan duduk-duduk di bar atau sekedar berbelanja permen. Tadinya Harry berpikir bahwa mereka semua tampak biasa saja, namun ketika mereka telah melewati jalan menanjak dan mencapai gerbang desa, barulah Harry menyadari sesuatu.

Nyaris semua dari mereka berpasang-pasangan, laki-laki perempuan. Bergandengan tangan, berjalan saling menempel, dan bahkan beberapa berjalan dengan saling berangkulan.

Tak bisa dihindari, jantung Harry mulai berdegup lebih kencang.

"...ke _Scrivenshaft _dulu, aku mau beli pena-bulu dan tinta baru. Kemudian - Harry?"

"Hah? Ya, ada apa?" kata Harry, tersadar dari pikirannya yang melalangbuana.

"Kamu tak mendengarkanku," ujar Cho, terdengar seperti menegur sekaligus geli bersamaan.

"Er... Sori," jawab Harry, merasa malu. "Jadi - apa tadi yang kamu katakan?"

"Aku bilang," kata Cho, tersenyum geli, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Scrivenshaft_ dulu? Aku mau beli pena bulu dan tinta baru."

"Oh," _Scrivenshaft _adalah toko perkamen dan perlengkapan menulis yang paling lengkap di Hogsmeade. "Boleh. Ayo ke sana."

Mereka mengobrol lagi, dan Harry sangat bersyukur karena itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pasangan-pasangan yang tampaknya merajalela di sepanjang jalanan desa. Dia mengikuti Cho masuk ke dalam toko perkamen tua tersebut.

Semakin lama mereka berjalan, semakin bertambah pula perasaan tidak enak di dalam dada Harry. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan konflik besar yang sedang berlangsung di dalam dirinya. Di satu sisi, dia sangat menyukai Cho. Merlin, dia sangat menyukainya. Dia sangat ingin untuk berada di luar sana, menjadi salah satu dari pasangan-pasangan itu, membayangkan dirinya dengan Cho berjalan dengan romantis di luar sana seperti mereka. Sejauh ini dia memang selalu menahan dirinya, namun sangatlah susah dalam keadaan seperti ini: Cho di depannya, tersenyum padanya dan bertanya mengenai pena bulu mana yang bagus, sesekali nyengir saat Harry menjawab dengan bumbu gurauan... Bahkan bagian terkecil dalam kepalanya, bagian yang keterlaluan dan jelas sangat harus dijejalkan jauh-jauh, menyadari hal-hal kecil dari penampilan Cho hari ini.

Cho tak mengenakan jubah seragam Hogwarts yang biasanya menutupi seluruh bentuk tubuhnya. Pikiran itu membuat Harry kaget, menyadari hal seperti itu, hingga dia ingin melompat ke kotak sampah di belakang toko dan berdiam di sana sampai otaknya mereda.

Namun di lain sisi, dia sangat senang menjadi teman Cho. Cho sangat baik, tidak banyak bicara, murah senyum, dan sabar. Dia memiliki banyak teman, dan beberapa sahabat, seperti layaknya cewek biasa. Dia bisa ikut bergosip bersama teman-temannya, namun dia juga selektif dalam memilah-milah mana yang dia percaya dan mana yang tidak. Dia cerdas, meskipun tidak mencapai level Hermione. Dewasa, bisa memberi nasihat-nasihat kalau Harry sedang agak emosi (terutama kalau sedang mengajar di pertemuan Laskar Dumbledore), dan bahkan dia memiliki selera humor yang bagus: bukan tipe tertawa lepas seperti yang sangat Harry suka lakukan bersama Ron, namun lebih santai dan tenang.

Dan, di atas itu semua, Cho percaya pada Harry. Pada ceritanya. Dia berdiri dan mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia percaya padanya, ketika teman-temannya tidak. Dia ditinggalkan banyak temannya karena hal itu, sampai-sampai yang masih sering jalan bersamanya tinggal Marietta, tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Dia tegas akan apa yang dia yakini benar.

Cho tidak sempurna, ya, kadang dia menjadi menyebalkan. Dia sering mengatakan sesuatu tidak secara eksplisit, membuat Harry bingung dan harus menerka-nerka. Dia sering membuatnya penasaran sampai dia sebal, membuat Harry harus berpikir semalaman untuk mengerti apa sebenarnya yang Cho coba sampaikan. Dia bukan tipe orang yang spontan, terjun kepala lebih dulu ke persoalan tanpa mengetahui masalahnya sepenuhnya - tidak seperti Harry.

Mustahil bagi Harry bisa mengetahui itu semua dari pengamatannya sendiri, dalam waktu singkat pula. Dia sudah berteman dengan Cho satu tahun sekarang, dan walaupun belum sampai ke taraf 'sahabat', setidaknya sudah sampai ke 'akrab'. Dia mendapat masukan-masukan banyak dari Hermione, yang jelas lebih pandai dalam membaca karakter orang dibandingkan Harry.

Harry menemani Cho membayar di kasir, kemudian kembali ke luar. Angin bertiup lebih kencang sekarang, dan langit juga tampak kelabu. Hujan besar sepertinya akan turun sebentar lagi.

"Jadi, mau ke mana sekarang?" tanya Cho, sementara mereka berjalan di antara rumah-rumah.

Harry mengangkat alisnya. "Kamu sudah selesai belanjanya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kupikir kamu mau belanja banyak."

Cho tertawa, dan menggeleng-geleng. Dia mengecek arlojinya, berkata, "Baru jam segini. Apa kamu mau langsung menemui Hermione di _Three Broomsticks_? Mau menunggu di sana?"

Harry mengernyit sedikit. Menemui Hermione sekarang berarti kehilangan waktu berdua bersama Cho, yang harusnya bisa berjam-jam. Mungkin saja Hermione belum datang, tapi ke _Three Broomsticks_ berarti dikelilingi banyak orang ramai. Tak akan nyaman mengobrol berdua dengan Cho di sana.

"Jangan dulu deh," kata Harry. Angin bertiup lebih kencang lagi, dan Harry menarik kata-katanya dalam jangka beberapa detik saja. "Tapi sepertinya mau hujan ya. Apa... Cari tempat berteduh saja? Cari rumah minum?"

"Boleh. Tapi di mana? Setahuku rumah minum cuma _Three Broomsticks_, Hog's Head..."

"Oh, baiklah," kata Harry, dalam hati mengeluh. "Kita ke _Three Broomsticks_ saja kalau begitu -"

"...dan rumah minum Madam Puddifoot's," ujar Cho, menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Harry mengangkat alisnya. "Puddifoot's? Aku tak pernah mendengar itu. Ada di mana?"

"Ada di ujung jalanan utama desa, agak di pojokan."

"Boleh saja, kalau begitu," kata Harry, mengangguk. Untuk menambah humor, dia berkata, "Mereka punya Butterbeer kan?"

"Er..." wajah Cho merona merah. _Apa yang - _"Lihat saja dulu... Bagaimana?"

"Uh... oke," kata Harry, mengangguk lagi. Kenapa wajah Cho merona merah? "Kalau begitu ayo cepat ke sana, jalanan utama masih dua blok lagi, dan kalau tempat itu ada di sudut -"

Tetes-tetes air, alias gerimis, turun. Kemudian, seolah langit sudah menahan dengan sangat lama untuk melakukan ini, atau ada bendungan yang jebol di atas sana, air mengguyur mereka.

Jeda waktu tiga detik untuk berbicara, dan hujan turun seperti badai dalam sekejap. Cuaca musim semi yang hebat.

"Sial," seru Harry. Mereka berdua berlari, buru-buru mencari tempat berteduh terdekat. Namun rumah-rumah di sini bukanlah pertokoan, kecuali _Scrivenshaft_ yang jaraknya beberapa puluh meter di belakang. Tak ada pilihan, mereka berdua berlari ke bawah teduhan atap rumah penduduk terdekat, terengah-engah dan basah-kuyup.

"Wow," desah Cho, berhasil mendapatkan napasnya kembali.

"Yeah, wow," kata Harry, menyeka kacamatanya yang basah. "Benar-benar wow."

"Sepertinya kita terjebak," kata Cho.

"Tidak juga," kata Harry, menjulurkan kepalanya ke gang di antara rumah-rumah. "Di belakang rumah itu sudah jalanan utama, kita bisa lari ke sana dan mencapai _Three Broomsticks -"_

"Er...Harry," kata Cho, mencolek pundaknya. "Kupikir aku tak bisa, deh."

"Apa? Kena...Oh!" Harry menunduk, dan menyadari Cho mengenakan rok. Karena basah kuyup, sangat sulit untuk dia berlari dengan itu. Dan, meskipun bisa, begitu sampai jalanan utama pasti Cho sudah basah seperti jika dia diceburkan ke dalam danau utuh-utuh. Ide buruk.

"...sori! Aku lupa!" Harry berkata buru-buru.

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Cho, tersenyum. "Yah... Aku tetap benar jadinya. Terjebak di sini."

"Yeah, ha ha..." gumam Harry, tertawa lemah. Cho tertawa juga, dan berdua, mereka menertawakan kondisi mereka sekarang: basah kuyup, berdua saja, dengan perkamen di tas tangan yang juga basah, dan jauh dari jalanan utama desa.

Mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam. Berdiri menyandar pada dinding rumah di belakang punggung mereka, menatap ke jalanan yang diguyur hujan lebat, tenggelam dalam pikiran dan keheningan masing-masing. Harry menatap jalanan, berpikir bagaimana sebuah hari yang seharusnya bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan malah menjadi begini. Dia berpikir mengenai Cho, mengenai pasangan-pasangan tadi. Hari valentine sudah lewat beberapa hari lalu, tapi akhir pekan ini tetap dimanfaatkan untuk para murid, para remaja, untuk berkencan di desa ini. Seharusnya Cho bisa mendapatkan teman jalan yang lebih baik, di hari seperti ini, bukannya terjebak bersamanya di sini...

"Maaf," gumam Harry akhirnya.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" tanya Cho, menoleh kepadanya.

"Kamu tak harusnya terjebak di sini..." Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Maaf."

Cho menatapnya sejenak dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya dia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap jalanan yang diguyur hujan. Dia bergumam pelan, "Bukan salahmu, Harry."

Harry menggeleng pelan. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, merasa dirinya sangat salah. Tak bisa meminta maaf dengan benar, tak bisa menjadi teman yang cukup baik...

Tapi, hei. Dia tak akan menjadi Harry kalau membiarkan semuanya seperti ini saja. Dia akan terus mencoba, sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Jadi," Harry berkata, mencoba membuka obrolan, "Puddifoot's ini rumah minum apa sih? Kok aku tak pernah tahu?"

Yang membuatnya kaget sekaligus lega, Cho mendengus geli. "Rumah minum Puddifoot's jarang diketahui cowok. Biasanya yang tahu itu cewek-cewek, disebarkan dari mulut ke mulut."

"Rumah minum yang _biasanya_ hanya diketahui cewek-cewek," ujar Harry, mengernyit dan mengangkat alisnya sedikit. "Yang benar saja. Rumah minum macam apa itu?"

"Itu rumah minum... Tempat pasangan-pasangan biasa berkencan," jawab Cho pelan.

Harry membelalak, dan menoleh pada Cho demikian cepatnya sampai-sampai lehernya terasa retak. Memijat-mijatnya sedikit, Harry berkata, "Tempat berkencan? Lalu kenapa tadi -"

"Tidak harus pasangan kencan, kok," kata Cho buru-buru rona merah memenuhi wajahnya. "Kadang aku dan Marietta ke sana. Tehnya enak, paling enak di desa ini."

"Oh," Harry mengangguk, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka berdua kembali diam, namun kali ini dengan sedikit kecanggungan. Harry tak menduga jawaban akan pertanyaan mengenai sebuah rumah minum malah akan seperti ini, membuat suasana tak enak di antara mereka. Dia memikirkan topik lain untuk dibicarakan, namun, tak disangka, Cho yang lebih dulu berbicara lagi.

"Cedric mengajakku ke sana tahun lalu," ujar Cho. Dia diam sesaat, sebelum menambahkan, "Dia menciumku... untuk pertama kalinya di sana. Akhir pekan juga...bBeberapa hari setelah valentine, seperti hari ini."

Harry merasa perutnya dituang timah panas. Kenapa mendadak Cho berkata seperti itu di saat seperti ini? Emosinya mulai naik, namun, memandang wajah Cho yang menunduk sedih, dia menahan dirinya. Harry ingat, dia adalah _sekedar_ teman hari ini. _Teman _yang menemani jalan-jalan di Hogsmeade, tanpa ada embel-embel apapun. Tak sepantasnya dia marah jika Cho bercerita sesuatu kepadanya, terutama masalah seperti ini.

Berdeham kecil, Harry berkata, "Yeah... tampaknya Cedric benar-benar pacar yang baik, ya."

"Ya, dia baik," jawab Cho, tersenyum kecil. Namun senyum tersebut tak bertahan lama, dia menghela napas panjang-panjang, dan wajahnya kembali sedih.

"Dia baik... ya. Dia benar-benar berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik. Dia sangat perhatian, peduli padaku. Selalu tersenyum, selalu sabar, selalu berusaha membuatku tertawa, romantis, dan sebagainya. Dia membuatku sangat senang... dia memberikanku saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan.

"Tapi..."

Cho menggeleng, dan menghela napas. Senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya, dan dia menunduk lagi.

Harry memandanginya dalam diam. Menatap wajah Cho, melihat bagaimana ekspresinya, matanya yang sayu karena sedih. Dia mengerti apa yang membuat Cho berpisah dari Cedric, dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui mengenai ini.

"Soal _dia_, kan?" gumam Harry.

Cho mengangguk perlahan. "Aku payah... tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Cedric tak bisa membuatku... merasa hangat seperti yang kurasakan setiap kali aku melihat dia. Senyuman yang Cedric berikan setiap saat... Tak bisa menyamai senyum _dia_. Aku..."

Suara isak mulai terdengar, dan Harry merasa jantungnya anjlok. Dia sama sekali tak siap untuk ini... Namun Cho tak tampak mau berhenti bercerita. Dia malah menarik napas dalam, menahan isaknya, dan melanjutkan,

"Aku tak tahan melihat Cedric seperti itu. Aku tidak membencinya... Aku menyayanginya. Menyakitkan rasanya, melihat dia berusaha sangat keras seperti itu. Jadi aku yang bertindak. Aku meminta putus."

Cho terdiam. Dia hanya terus menunduk, memandangi tanah yang basah karena hujan. Angin bertiup, dan butiran-butiran air membasahi mereka berdua, namun Harry tidak peduli. Dia merasa serbasalah, tak tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apa. Haruskah dia merangkul Cho? Melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahunya, membisikkan kata-kata untuk menghiburnya, seperti yang pernah dia lihat di drama-drama TV? Tapi kalau ya, kata-kata apa yang harus dia ucapkan? Seperti apa dia harus merangkulnya, dan bagaimana caranya?

Harry hanya memiliki sedikit sekali pengetahuan mengenai cewek, dan yang sedikit itu pun semata-mata karena Hermione mau berbagi kepadanya. Dia tak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Namun, lagi dan lagi, dia mencoba. Dia selalu mencoba. Frontalitas, katanya. Ciri dirinya, dan ciri seorang Gryffindor.

"_Dia _yang sangat bodoh," Harry berkata tegas. "Kamu bilang dia dan kamu sudah semakin akrab akhir-akhir ini, 'kan? Dan dia belum mencoba menembakmu satu kali pun? Dia sangat bodoh."

"Dia tidak bodoh," kata Cho, tertawa kecil. "Dia cuma kurang pengalaman dengan perempuan. Aku yang payah, yang mengacaukan..."

"_Aku kurang pengalaman dengan perempuan_," kata Harry, menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Tapi aku lumayan yakin dengan perasaanku."

Cho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, senyum geli terpasang di wajahnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"_Well_, setidaknya... Er... Aku bisa tahu kalau ada cewek cantik di dekatku," kata Harry, tergagap sedikit. Cho mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian mulai tertawa, membuat Harry merasa lega.

Cho menggeleng pelan, dan berkata lagi, "Dia juga banyak pikiran. Akhir-akhir ini banyak tekanan untuknya..."

"Aku juga," kata Harry.

Cho terkikik. "...dia juga harus mengurusi sebuah organisasi yang ilegal."

"Oh. Itu gawat," ujar Harry. "Tapi, hei! Aku juga!"

"Ya, memang iya," kata Cho, tertawa.

"Hei, kita tidak sedang membicarakan aku, 'kan?" gurau Harry, dan Cho tertawa lagi. Harry ikut tertawa, dan menambahkan, "Intinya dia... Er... Dia yang payah! Aku saja, yang mirip dengannya seperti itu, bisa ada di sini menemanimu. Harusnya dia juga bisa, tapi dianya saja yang bodoh!"

"Yeah..." Cho menatap Harry dengan mata cokelatnya yang redup, tampak sedih. Masih tersenyum, dia menggeleng pelan, dan kembali menunduk.

Harry, melihat Cho kembali menunduk seperti itu, merasa putus asa. Apapun yang dia katakan tak bisa menaikkan semangat Cho lebih dari beberapa detik. Dia menghela napas panjang-panjang, dan memandang lurus ke depan, ke jalanan yang diguyur hujan tersebut.

Lama sekali mereka diam. Setiap detiknya, Harry merasa semakin kesal kepada _dia_ ini. Orang yang membuat Cho sedih, orang yang membuat dirinya tak akan pernah bisa jadian dengan Cho karena hatinya telah direbut, orang yang seharusnya bisa berada di sini, menemani Cho dan membuatnya merasa bahagia, alih-alih dirinya yang payah dan tak berguna.

Akhirnya, dengan suara yang serak karena udara dingin, Harry berbicara lagi.

"Hei, Cho?"

"Ya?"

"Misalkan... Aku bisa membawa _dia_ ke sini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Cho menoleh kepadanya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Kenapa kamu mau membawa dia ke sini?" dia bertanya.

"Agar kamu tidak sedih," jawab Harry singkat.

Memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca selama beberapa lama, perlahan-lahan Cho menoleh kembali ke jalanan. Sejenak, senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya: kecil, tampak sedih, tapi juga tampak geli. Harry tak sempat melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Kamu tak perlu melakukannya, Harry," jawab Cho pelan.

"Kenapa tak perlu? Aku temanmu," ujar Harry. "Aku akan membantumu, sungguh. Dan itu sepertinya tak mustahil untuk dilakukan."

Harry tersenyum, mengacu pada tongkat sihir yang ada di saku sweater-nya. Dia belum pernah mencoba apakah mantra panggil bisa bekerja pada manusia, dan dia tak keberatan menjadikan _dia_ ini sebagai percobaan pertamanya.

Cho mendengus, dan menggeleng lagi. Dia berkata, "Sungguh, kamu tak perlu melakukannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Harry, tersenyum jail.

"Karena... dia sudah ada di sini."

"Di sini? Di mana..."

Harry menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, namun tak ada seorang pun di tengah jalanan yang diguyur hujan lebat ini. Tak ada seorang pun di luar rumah, selain mereka berdua. _Dia sudah ada di sini? Di mana dia? _Tak ada seorang pun, apalagi anak laki-laki, dalam radius beberapa ratus meter selain dirinya -

Harry menganga sedikit, memandangi Cho - yang, karena suatu alasan, menunduk dengan rona merah di sekujur wajahnya. _Apa yang dimaksud Cho - adalah - masa' -_

_"_  
_Dia sudah ada di sini"_

_"_  
_Dia mengurusi sebuah organisasi ilegal."_

_"_  
_Dia banyak tekanan, banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini."_

_"_  
_Dia kurang pengalaman dengan perempuan."_

Lalu, mundur sedikit, ke percakapan berbulan-bulan yang lalu...

_"_  
_Dia sangat dekat denganmu. Aku tak tahu seberapa kenal, tapi jelas kalian dekat."_

Mundur ke percakapan tahun lalu, saat Harry mengajak Cho ke pesta dansa...

_"_  
_Aku mengacaukannya."_

_"_  
_Dia belum mengajakku ke pesta dansa selama berminggu-minggu, jadi aku menerima ajakan Cedric."_

_"_  
_Karena menunggu dia mengajakku, aku menolak banyak cowok lain."_

_"_  
_Tapi, karena sudah hari ini dan dia belum mengajakku juga, aku menerima ajakan Cedric."_

Dan, yang terakhir:

_"_  
_Aku mengacaukannya."_

Wajah Cho merah padam, sangat merah padam saat dia menolak ajakan Harry. Padahal dia tak perlu merah padam seperti itu kalau tak ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

_"_  
_Aku mengacaukannya."_

Lupakan serbuan Troll, balatentara Uruk, bahkan serangan Voldemort. Pemahaman datang kepada Harry laksana bom nuklir: Ledakannya kecil pada awalnya, namun kemudian awan panasnya membumbung, gelombang ledakan menjalar, menggetarkan semuanya, merobohkan segala yang berdiri dan menyapu bangunan-bangunan tertinggi seolah mereka hanyalah debu, dan kemudian radioaktifnya bekerja membunuh orang-orang secara perlahan-lahan -

"Tuhan," bisik Harry. Semuanya sesederhana ini. Kenapa bisa dia tak menyadarinya sejak awal?

Dia menoleh memandang Cho, yang wajahnya masih merah padam. Dan, melihat senyum samar di sudut-sudut mulutnya, Harry sadar bahwa memang cewek tidaklah sesederhana itu. Dan, di antara para perempuan yang pernah Harry kenal, Cho adalah yang paling rumit, paling membingungkan, sekaligus... paling...

"Hei, Cho?"

"...ya?"

"Misalkan _dia_," Harry menekankan pada satu kata itu, "ada di sebelahmu saat ini, dan mengajakmu bicara, apa yang akan kamu lakukan."

Cho mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Tergantung dia mau bicara apa dulu, Harry."

Harry menahan sekuat tenaga agar senyumnya tidak keluar. "Misalkan dia mau bicara tentang sesuatu yang sangat penting, mengenai hubungan pertemanan kalian, yang mana dia mau merubahnya ke... Lebih?"

"Kalau itu, aku akan mendengarkannya bicara," jawab Cho, senyumnya makin kentara.

"Tapi _dia _tak ada di sini, yang ada adalah aku," ujar Harry, menatap Cho penuh-penuh sekarang. Persetan dengan segala implisitas, dan membuang jauh-jauh segala kepura-puraan. Dia sudah cukup bodoh selama ini, dan, sesuai kata Hermione, sudah waktunya dia sadar. Cho menyadarinya, menoleh kepadanya juga, sehingga mereka saling pandang.

Ravenclaw terkenal akan ketenangannya, kerahasiaannya, dan kecerdasannya. Gryffindor terkenal akan frontalitasnya, keberaniannya, dan tindakannya.

Harry mengambil satu langkah ke depan, masih menatap mata cokelat di hadapannya tersebut. Tak ada yang mundur, dan tak ada yang ragu-ragu di tempat mereka berdua berdiri. Harry tahu sekarang, tahu akan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku ingin menjadi _dia_, Cho," bisik Harry.

Dan, akhirnya, wajah Cho merekah membentuk senyuman berseri-seri. Air mata jatuh dari sudut kelopaknya, jantung Harry berdegup kencang, namun mereka berhasil melakukannya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut satu sama lain, pakaian mereka yang basah bergesekan pelan di antara kulit mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Cho terangkat, menelusuri lengan Harry hingga berhenti di bahunya. Mereka melanjutkan seperti itu beberapa lama, sampai, kurangnya pengalaman dan rasa canggung menyelimuti, mereka berpisah.

Napas mereka berembun, menerpa wajah masing-masing dengan kehangatan yang hanya mereka berdua rasakan. Wajah merah padam, jantung bertalu-talu, dan mata saling tatap dengan ribuan kata terlewat.

"Lain kali," Harry bergumam, "Er... mestinya... lain kali kamu langsung bilang saja."

"Mana bisa, bodoh," Cho tertawa merdu. "Aku sudah pernah menjelaskan padamu, 'kan, dasar bodoh!"

"Ya, er... ya, aku bodoh, memang," ujar Harry, mengangguk. Dia mengangkat alisnya sedikit, tersenyum kecil, dan berkata, "Tapi kamu juga penakut."

Cho tertawa lagi. Dia merendahkan kepalanya, dan menyandarkannya di dada Harry. Lengan Harry merangkulnya, dan berdua, mereka berdiri seperti itu, menyerap kehangatan dari masing-masing, berbagi bersama di bawah atap tempat mereka berteduh.

Akan makan waktu beberapa lama, tapi mereka berdua saling tatap kembali, hingga bertemu lagi di tempat itu. Rasa lembut di belah bibir masing-masing menjadi satu-satunya hal bagi mereka berdua, menikmati saat-saat ini setelah bulan-bulan penuh kegilaan yang sangat panjang di antara mereka berdua, bulan-bulan penuh kepura-puraan dan kebodohan. Kedua remaja tersebut menapaki jalan yang rumit, jalan yang berliku dan berbatu, dengan sebagian besar adalah karena perbuatan mereka sendiri. Banyak yang harus dibicarakan, banyak yang harus dikatakan...

Bisa disimpan untuk nanti. Valentine sudah berlalu, hari ini adalah hari yang lain, hari biasa yang dihabiskan oleh para pasangan remaja murid-murid Hogwarts untuk berkencan di Hogsmeade. Namun bagi mereka, tak masalah hari apapun juga. Mereka berdua akhirnya bisa bertemu di sini, bisa membuka dan melangkah sampai di sini, dan itu sudah cukup.

_Hujan terus turun di Hogsmeade, membawa udara dingin ke desa kecil tersebut. Semua orang masuk ke rumah untuk menghangatkan diri, sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang menyaksikan dua remaja yang berteduh di bawah atap salah satu rumah hari itu, berbagi kehangatan berdua saja._

_._

* * *

**Notes:**

1) Di Canon, ada kesalahan sedikit: Saat Harry dan Cho berkencan ke Hogsmeade di buku kelima, tepatnya pada latar tahun 1996, dituliskan bahwa itu adalah hari valentine - tanggal 14 Februari. Yang berarti Canon mengatakan bahwa tanggal 14 Februari tahun 1996 jatuh pada hari Sabtu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tanggal 14 Februari tahun 1996 jatuh pada hari Rabu. Hari Sabtu seharusnya tanggal 17, yang berarti mereka berdua kencan ke Hogsmeade tidak pada hari valentine melainkan setelah hari valentine. Aku memperbaikinya di sini.

2) Di Canon, pada akhir pekan itu, saat mereka berdua kencan ke Hogsmeade, turun hujan lebat. Aku mempertahankan setting cuaca di sini.

3) Aku memakai referensi canon gabungan di sini: Movie dan Books. Di Movie, Hermione datang ke tenda Harry sebelum tugas dimulai - seperti yang dikatakan Cho di atas. Di Book, Harry mengajak Cho ke pesta dansa di tengah koridor, bukan di kandang burung hantu seperti di Movie. Semoga Anda semua tidak kebingungan, dan, jika memang masih bingung, silakan PM aku.

4) Referensi peta Hogwarts, rute dari kandang burung hantu ke Aula Besar, peta Hogsmeade, lokasi toko-tokonya, semuanya kuambil dari video game Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix serta Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.


End file.
